A Bet To Fall In Love
by IL0veP0keSpe
Summary: On White Day, Blue traps Red with a bet that she could get at least two couples together. And the consequences for either Blue or Red don't seem rather fair.
1. Chapter 1

**Short story shorter? I was bored.**

**Me: I remember when my mom saw my file… I gotta give this a _really_ specific name so that no one would be tempted to open this, especially not my mom.**

**(Next Day)**

**My friends: Hahaha! Hey, [I'm not stating my name], what's this story here! LOL, why is it all about colors?**

**Me: (I hate you, life) It's just something my cousin sent!**

**Them: LOL, your cousin's weird! This story makes no sense!**

**Me: (Mental image of their very painful deaths flashes before my eyes) I… I guess so. Hahaha…**

**(Later, in private)**

**Me: *makes strangling gestures. -_-**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

I'm the pesky Evolver who lures people in with my feminine wiles.

He's the silent and powerful Champion whose natural good-looks and personality make it hard for people not to love him.

Unexpected match? I'd say so myself.

I like Red. Always have, always will. When people say that Green and I like each other, I let it pass, because it's easier that way. Besides, if I protest, it will look too much like I'm in denial, that I'm denying that I like Green when I actually do. I DON'T. Not in that way.

Yellow.

She's the little mite of a girl, who, like me, wholeheartedly loves Red. She's sweet, kind, and adorable. I honestly like her, but she gets in the way. No offense.

Gold?

He likes Yellow. I know that. I heard him talking about it with Silver—not that Silver was listening, though.

I try to get them to hook up, because I know that deep down, Yellow also likes Gold. But she's too dense and in love with Red to notice the subtle hints that Gold and I drop.

Silver?

He's my little brother. Well, I see him as a brother. You might be thinking, "Oh, Blue put Silver in the friendzone, man, how does he feel?"

Wrong.

We _both_ put each other in the siblingzone. He calls me "nee-chan," now.

Crys.

She and Silver like each other. But, sadly, like almost everybody else, they're as thick as the mantle, and are too shy to even look each other in the eye.

Maybe now, you're thinking, "Ok, thanks for the multiple introductions, now what is the story about?"

Patience.

You'll see.

It's White Day. March 14th. Red has just given me a beautiful pair of white gloves. "They'll look good with…with your old black dress," he had said, blushing. I smile.

He then proceeds to give Yellow a bracelet. She looks less happy about it than I do with my gloves. Why, I don't know.

Green… has no one to give a return gift to. Well, that is, if you don't count the hundreds of fangirls who went to Kanto specifically to look for him.

Gold _does_ have something for Yellow. His gift, however, is secretly filled with his feelings for her, while the chocolate she had given him was merely obligatory.

He gives her a lovebird. "Wow, isn't that expensive?" she exclaims.

"No, I caught it. It's really tame. You can let it out at morning, but it will always come back in the night," he says.

Maybe it _is_ better that he acts friendly. Yellow would see him as a potential comforter after I swoop in and get Red.

Oh… whoops.

Silver awkwardly gives Crys a crystal necklace. Funny, Crys had given him chocolate wrapped in silver paper last Valentine's Day.

They sure do like namesakes.

Red comes by again. "Say, Blue, remember that day when you stole my badges?"

I smile, and stroke his hair. He blushes at the action. "Yeah."

"Well, um… look inside your gloves."

I frown. Then I feel them, and realize there's something hard in them.

Inside the gloves were little replicas of Brock and Misty's badges, the ones I had stolen.

This time though, they were earrings.

"I love it," I say. I put them on, and push back my hair.

"What do you think?" I ask Red.

"Beautiful," he smiles.

I catch Yellow glancing at us before turning away. She goes to Gold and thanks him again.

This gives me an idea.

"Say, Red."

He looks at me. "What?"

"If I can make this White Day the most eventful one you'll ever see, you have to give me a reward."

He frowns. "Eventful, how?"

"Say… If I can get at least two couples together."

He thinks about it. Then he nods. "So, what's the reward?"

"If I do… you have to give me a kiss. On the lips."

His eyes widen. Then Red regains his composure.

"And if you don't?" he asks.

"_I_ kiss _you_," I say simply.

* * *

**Okay, that was Chapter 1. I'll need...Okay, I'll need 3 reviews to make the next one. **

**I hope you liked it! xD **

**Okay, complete list of shippings:**

**Luckyshipping**

**Ambershipping**

**Specialjewelshipping**

**One-sided Specialshipping**

**...No, not even _one-sided_ Oldrivalshipping.**

**R&R, please! ThankQ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

…

**Thankfully, no one found this file this time…**

**So far…**

* * *

**Red's POV**

Blue must be kidding. She _is_ kidding. I mean, she _has_ to be kidding.

I would have been fine if the kiss was only my consequence—I am not implying anything—but she's made it so that I have to kiss her either way.

I'm about to call the bet off, but Blue suddenly slips away, and I only catch a glimpse of her brown hair whipping around a corner.

"Blue! This bet isn't fair!" I try to shout, but she's already gone.

Then I see that the other DexHolders are staring at me like I'm crazy. "Ehehe… sorry guys!"

**Blue's POV**

Yes… this plan is going marvelously…

Silver and Crys have already walked off together. That's bad. I have to separate them first.

"Ne, Crys! Walk with me a bit!" I call out.

She looks at me, somewhat relieved. "Ah! Okay, Blue-san!"

She bows politely and a bit apologetically to Silver, and joins me. I wave to Silver. He waves back.

"Crys, I have something important to talk to you about," I confide, a serious tone in my voice.

She blushes. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look in your diary! I'm sorry! I thought they were notes on Pokémon!"

"You looked in my diary?"

"…"

"Never mind, there's something else I want to talk about other than that."

She nods. "What is it, Blue-san?"

"What is it about that note I saw on your desk at the lab?"

"What note?"

She looks genuinely troubled.

Of course she does. I'm making this up.

"You didn't see it?" I ask, fake concern in my voice.

"No… maybe I just missed it, I get a lot of notes that are addressed to the Professor."

"Well, see, I read it,"—here I glance at Crys, she looks troubled that I invaded her privacy (but then, didn't she invade mine, too?)—"and it says there's someone who wants to confess to you. Today. Here at the square."

"EH?"

"It had an exact date and time. Today, March 14th, at 2:00 this afternoon."

Crys looks flustered. "Oh no… Blue-san, what do I do? What if… what if it's…"

She stops and mouths something. _Silver_.

You see, I'm the only one Crys has ever confided her crush on Silver to. She trusts me that way.

"Who knows?" I smile. I pat her on the shoulder.

She smiles back at me. "I'll… I'll just see who it is."

Then she turns away and starts muttering. "Two o' clock… Two… Oh no, should I wear something nice?"

I turn away too. Phase Two of my Crys/Silver plan is now commencing.

* * *

**Did ya like it? I'll upload again as soon as I can! It took me a while to upload this, since my computer acted up a bit... (Over-usage! Hahaha)**

******Please Review! I'll upload anyway...**

**I take requests. Just tell me in the reviews. (But no Specialshipping or Oldrivalshipping. Sorry... I just like Luckyshipping and Ambershipping more!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Have you been waiting long, my dear readers?**

**Wait no more.**

* * *

Success with Crys. Now I need to get to Silver.

"Oi! Silver! Hey!" I call out.

He stops. "What is it, Neesan?" he smiles.

"There is something I have to ask you. And you have to answer honestly."

He frowns. "What is it?"

I take a deep breath. "Do you…like Crystal?"

The effects are immediate.

His face turns as red as his hair.

"Wh-Where did you get that idea?" he asks, flustered.

"Don't hide it," I smile. "Everybody knows."

"How did you know?"

"Because—" I breathe in. "—I read your diary."

This time, I'm telling the truth.

It may have been pretty mean of me, but, yeah, I read his diary. And in it were semi-mushy stuff of his conflicted feelings about Crystal.

I expect him to launch into a furious tirade about privacy.

Instead, his shoulders sag.

"Alright, you caught me, what do you want me to do about it?" he asks resignedly.

"I," I say, pointing to myself. "Want you," I point to him, "to confess."

"WHAT?!"

I immediately give the concerned-sister-plus-pouty-look to him.

"I-I can't do that!" Silver protests. "Wh-What if…"

"What if what?"

His next words are barely a whisper. "What if she rejects me?"

I smile. "She won't. I'm sure of it. Entirely sure."

He looks me in the eyes and sees that I _am _sure.

"A-Alright. I-I'll try. B-But when should I do it?"

Poor Silv. He could get really nervous.

"2:00 this afternoon. Here, at the square."

"Will she be here?"

"Yes. I promise she'll be here."

Silver tried for a smile. "Then I'll be ready."

I smiled as he walked away.

Phase Two was complete. Phase Three—watch and see.

* * *

A/N: Thank you, my sexy readers! I'd like to thank some of the reviewers: **ZeroNoRainbows, Blastnite, StormStriker, Speedy-Fox-IV, InTheYearOfTheCat, sloganlogan, ** and um… **a random reader**?

Anyways, thanks!


End file.
